


Five Kisses

by Asheru



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheru/pseuds/Asheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consciousness is a brutally edited summary of events that happened up to 0.5 seconds earlier. --Norretranders, 1999</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> To my darling Quercus as always.

**Vision**   
_Vision delivers 10 million bits of information per second to the human brain._

It's a strange thing, thinks Rodney as John leans closer, the way the brain identifies the face of a friend in an instant, a minute cataloguing of features not accessible to conscious thought. He does not remember looking at the shape of John’s eyebrows before, or seeing the perfect "O" of his pupils, dilated in the dim light. This is John, and not John. This is a John he had not expected to recognise, one he has only caught glimpses of. The mind completes the pattern from fragments; John's hand is blurred upon the side of Rodney’s face, guiding their lips closer together. This is John kissing him. Rodney closes his eyes.

 **Touch**   
_The skin's sensory processes deliver one million bits of information._

Rodney lies face down on the bed. Beneath him, he can feel the soft brush of cotton against his naked skin. Above, John settles carefully, slowly mapping his body against Rodney’s. Sweat trickles down between Rodney’s shoulder blades and his breathing is reduced to shallow gasps. He imagines himself made of clay, and John pressing into him; the delicate indentation of nipples, the jut of hip bone, the polite but insistent tap of John's cock against the small of his back. John twists his head and kisses the tips of Rodney's ears, at once ticklish and arousing. Rodney smiles and shivers, the little hairs on the back of his neck ruffling to attention.

 **Hearing**   
_Hearing accounts for 100,000 bits per second._

The words that John is muttering don't make any sense, but Rodney recognises the intonation of desire, the invocation of deities, the incredulity of the blessed. Rodney speeds up his hand, his heart hammering loudly in his ears as he looks down the length of their bodies. "Yes," Rodney whispers, turning his face to kiss the side of John's neck, "I have you," and John answers with a low wavering moan.

 **Smell**   
_Smell accounts for a further 100,000 bits per second._

To Rodney, John smells delicious, a clean, sharp tang of sweat overlain with the heavier scent of arousal. Rodney rubs his nose in an Eskimo kiss along the crease of John's thigh, between hip and pubic bone, breathing him in.

 **Taste**   
_Taste accounts for only 1,000 bits._

John's cock tastes like nothing else Rodney has put in his mouth. Saliva wells under his tongue and he stretches his lips further, enclosing as much as he can. John is pleading now, his voice desperate and disbelieving. The first taste of come is shocking, an explosion of sensation, bitter and welcome, as necessary as salt. Rodney drinks it down without hesitation, holding John gently until John grows soft and sweet.

The brain can only consciously process 40 bits of information per second at best.

Rodney rests his head against John's hip, and thinks nothing at all.


End file.
